1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of entertainment games and more particularly to a strategy board game for two adversary players.
2. State of the Prior Art
Of the numerous competitive board games known, the novel game of this invention draws on elements found in the games of checkers, chess, and touch football which elements are combined in a novel strategy game which may be easily and quickly learned by even young players. The play can be fast paced with players exchanging defensive and offensive roles as frequently as every few minutes, yet also offers the opportunity for sophisticated game strategy and skill.